This disclosure relates to reducing medical error and, more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and system for reducing medical error.
Medical error may cause health-care associated infections. Infection prevention practices may reduce medical error and thereby may reduce health-care associated infections. Sometimes infection prevention practices may not be adhered to. Further, it may be difficult to measure adherence rates of compliance with infection prevention practices.
Some health-care organizations may not measure compliance with infection prevention practices at all. Other health-care organizations that may measure compliance with infection prevention practices may do so by visual observation methods. Visual observation methods may be time-consuming, subjective, and/or may create feelings of mistrust between coworkers. Accordingly, there may be a need to measure compliance with infection prevention practices that may reduce dependence on visual observation methods.